A mechanism for controlling wheel slip is utilized in a variety of machines to provide better traction control and also improve operational efficiency of the machine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,543,670 discloses a wheel slip control system including wheel speed sensors that generate wheel speed signals and a control module that controls torque production of at least one of an engine and an electric motor and that detects a negative wheel slip based on the wheel speed signals. The control module increases torque production of at least one of the engine and the electric motor when the negative wheel slip is detected.